


Deceptive desire

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel is a bastard, Deepthroating, I got a little lazy towards the end I'm sorry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, So emetophobia cw, The masks portion of the prompts is a (piss poor) reference to Axel's manipulations, They're of age in this, Vanitas is coerced under false pretenses, Vanitas throws up once in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's a little lying to get his way?Nothing, if it'll get him what he wants.'Oh,' Axel sighs before pushing a hand back into his sweaty hair, 'I am so going to Hell for this.'





	Deceptive desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Deep-throating | Inflation | Face-sitting | Masks
> 
> I chose deep-throating and masks.
> 
> Pair: Vanitas and Axel

Pristine white shines into his line of vision as soon as his heel turns the corner. The sliver of shade of the open, heavy, billowing curtains that drape stagnantly against brass rods do little to keep out the sunshine painting itself onto the mansion's walls. Vanitas grumbles under his breath as his footfalls clack onto the marble floors. Gruffly the palm of his hand rubs at the stingy remnants of sleep clinging to his eyelashes. The light does little to help his mood as it all but blinds him entirely.

Exhaustedly his feet drag while he blindly makes a straight path down the long corridor. Having woke up a few minutes ago he is not in a very chipper mood. So it is just his luck to have a body crash right into his own. As it is his instincts are sluggish upon waking but how did he not hear footsteps? Unceremoniously his body is knocked backward by the full weight of the stranger. Luckily he uses his hands to break the fall in time.

"Hey, I'm sorry." A masculine voice brings Vanitas out of his seething rage. It sounds casual, distracted. Far off and airy. An intonation that Vanitas has found his other half using very often recently. Off in a dreamlike atmosphere.

"Are you.. ok— Oh, you're that old man's kid!"

Vanitas pushes aside the hand waiting in front of his face and huffing to get across his irritance.

In no life will he accept a helping hand. Let it be known that he needs no one. Never has and never will.

From his position on the floor he tries to take in the sight of the man standing before him but finds light obscuring his vision. With a hard roll of his eyes the onyx haired keyblade wielder rises onto his knees then swiftly to his feet.

Cloudy golden irises meet curious turquoise. Vanitas crosses his arms across his chest subtly scanning this tall man before him to make out any threatening body language. It takes no more than three seconds to determine the, what Vanitas can only assume by his features, older man as safe to interact with. After the once over he clicks his tongue.

"Yeah, what about him. Who are you, huh. He tell you to come get me?" The voice he uses is laced with a mixture of defiance and arrogance. As per usual. Disdain is close to tainting his words but he draws it back a tad, as this man has yet to fully and truly upset him. Only then would he summon his keyblade to deliver some unsavory but concise blows.

"I ain't even that late." Vanitas bites before allowing the redhead to respond. Eyes flickering to the older man clad in a zippered black coat. An organization coat, or so he has heard through whispers that echo and bounce off the walls. Members of the organization have been spotted in the castle from time to time but this encounter with this particular member is an absolute first. It would have been a much more delightful meeting if he had not been bumped into so shortly after waking from another nightmare. It has been quite a while since he has had peaceful rest.

"I'm Axel. You're Vanitas right? Your master said you're in my care today."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter, the fuck."

 

* * *

 

  
Axel knew what he was doing was wrong but in this moment he couldn't find himself caring. Morality is more than something he can live without. So as a wet warmth engulfs him once more his hand moves to the back of Vanitas's head. Tugging roughly at the locks as the younger man pulls back just enough to swirl his tongue devilishly.

"So," Docile yellow eyes look up from beneath him, a gloved hand resting on his inner thigh. The syllable is mumured onto the head of his cock eliciting a light laughter from the redheaded man. Vanitas brings his unoccupied hand up to grip at the cock presented before before pulling off it entirely, "Master said this is beneficial..?"

Natural curiousity never got the better of him especially when it came to other people. Lest it were used to questions their motives. As soon as Axel spouted his master name stringed with the gain of knowledge Vanitas found himself listening. Not soon after he was instructed to kneel.

The tongue that comes in contact with his cock nearly tips him over the edge as it licks a long stripe up his shaft.

"You can throw your enemies off kilter using this." Scrambling his thoughts together while Vanitas hums thoughtfully is a feat. The vibrations coming up his throat violate his cock in all the right ways.

Drool seeps out of his mouth, down his chin, then dribbles onto the floor as Axel begins to push Vanitas further down his cock. The saliva starts to bubble and foam with the erratic movements. Both hands fly to grip at his inner thighs while tears begin to stick to Vanitas's heavy eyelashes.

Panicked but ever so ready to please and prove himself Vanitas digs his nails into Axel. Every time the cock in his mouth presses a little too harshly against throat he finds himself involuntarily gagging. Each gag echoes in his chest and makes him choke and whine. It doesn't hurt but it is far from pleasant.

"Oh fuck, just like that. Hold still."

Though he quirks a brow Vanitas does as he is told, stilling as Axel pulls out of his mouth.

His jaw hurts. It is beginning to ache and the pain is gnawing and asking for his attention. After flexing his muscles about for a few seconds he immediately opens up once more. The weight of the appendage resting on his tongue brings a tingling feeling to mist along his body sweeping from his shoulders all the way up to his jaw.

A hand jerks his head up, fingers digging into the wavy curls sitting at the base of his neck. Tingles crawl up his spine as he encloses his salivating lips around the cock. The head brushes against his tonsils uncomfortably as a thumb traces at his lower lip. Through a grimace he tries to relax himself but finds his mouth and throat uncooperative.

Once more he claws at the fabric of Axel's pants as he busies his tongue. Slicking the cock with a generous amount of lubrication. Adjusting on his knees Vanitas sucks long and slow, pulling Axel further in then out strategically. Hollowing his cheeks feels funny but he continues the ministrations, led on by the groans spilling out from above. In lieu of coherent words or fragments all Vanitas is able to pick up on are curses of some sort.

A burning begins to settle in his gut as Axel rocks his hips into his mouth, shallowly. It feels good. Comfortable even. The head of his cock rubbing soothingly against his hard palate but inching closer to his soft palette. Steadily moving to the back of his throat once more. Vanitas's teeth continually scrape at Axel's shaft but the organization members seems to care less. Even moaning his name in reaction to it.

This time the choke is a bit more violent forcing him to shut his eyes in reaction and lurch forward. Shivers tickle his neck then spread out to his shoulder as his body gags. The sound tied together with the action is none too pleasant. Accidentally forcing Axel further down but he reacts immediately by pulling back for air.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

Vanitas quirks a brow at the apology. In an instant a thumb in dug into his mouth, pulling his jaw down and opening his mouth against his will.

"Ah?" The vessel slurs as drool sticks fast to his chin.

Axel uses the drool there spreading it against the head of his cock before thrusting into the younger man's mouth with no warning.

Vanitas fights the urge to bite the appendage off entirely as Axel pulls the corners of his mouth with both thumbs. His other fingers pressed against his jaw in order to thrust in with more control. All his senses are screaming for him to pull off and give the redhead a piece of his mind. But.. he ultimately finds himself feeling good.

Being used. It feels good as he repeatedly gags on the cock in his mouth. His hand moves to his own neglected cock. Grounding his palm down on it while jutting his hips up for friction.

Saliva is sliding out of his mouth as he moans unceremoniously around Axel. Tears begin prick his eyes as his orgasm builds.

When the speed quickens he finds bile rising up so he pushes Axel away with all his might. As he throws up his breakfast of a cup of water mixed with his stomach acid he shoots a menacing glare at Axel.

But Axel is first to react.

"Really, I'm sorry but we're not done."

Vanitas lets out a whimper as a strong hold pulls him back. Stupidly he opens his mouth to protest but Axel uses the opportunity to shove his back down on his cock.

This time Vanitas cries. Tears flowing down as he scrunches his fists into Axel's coat. This time Axel pushes directly down upon his head.

He wants to cry out, to stop it, to injure the man greatly. Alas his body reacts explosively to the abuse.

The grip in his hair is so brute that Vanitas swears he will be missing hair after this. Not that Axel will be anything but a pile of ash after this anyhow.

Upon reaching his climax Axel holds Vanitas down cruelly, using his throat to spill his seed down.

Vanitas punches Axel in the stomach as he expels the disgusting matter from his throat. Hacking up more acid from his stomach. In the split second it takes for Vanitas to back away from Axel, he releases a growl from deep within his chest. There are tears drying on his face as well as a mixture of cum and saliva slowly making its way down his chin.

There is a sudden flash of darkness as Vanitas summons void gear. Holding the heavy keyblade with a shaky and sweaty hand, chest heaving. Angry yellow makes searing eye contact with turquoise as he wipes his mouth and chin with the back on his hand.

"Get the **fuck** out." True disdain painting his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rarepair right? Not much went behind the planning for this. I don't ship them but thought the prompt was intriguing. Thus in reading the choices for this drabble these two immediately came to mind.


End file.
